


Proper Way to Court

by Anonymous



Series: Extra Game [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kuroko no Basuke (Extra Game), M/M, chuu, what the hell is fluff anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Aomine kisses Kagami, and one time Kagami kisses him</p><p>—happen in one day, a little bit too fast for Kagetora-san's liking (but that's another story).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Way to Court

**♦♦♦**

 

**I.**

 

After making a brief reintroduction in front of Kagetora-san with Kuroko hot on his heels, Kagami allows himself to study the members of the Generation of Miracles.

It's been a year, after all.

First, he notices Akashi's eyes. They're both scarlet, which means Akashi is good (for now), and not going to stab him with any hidden scissors although he has no clue how to interact with this Akashi—the calm and kind Akashi Seijurou, Kuroko assures him.

Then his eyes drift over to the tallest guy in the gym; Murasakibara. Subconsciously, he frowns at Murasakibara. Kagami is still bitter about Murasakibara dating his brother. He barely manages to keep his protective side at bay for Tatsuya's sake. To be frank, he doesn't like Murasakibara. But he doesn't like Tatsuya's grim face even more.

There's Midorima as well, who looks grumpy as though he's moulded with the expression since birth. Kagami wishes Takao was around—it doesn't take a genius to know Takao is the joy of Midorima's life.

Of course he finds Kise at his left side, draping over Kuroko like an overexcited golden retriever. It amazes him how quick Kise's eyes spot Kuroko and Kagami makes a mental note to learn the art from Kise before Kuroko’s weak presence is registered as his cause of death one day.

And…

"Where's Aomine—"

He's cut off by a pair of lips on his own. And it lasts just in a fraction of a second, a simple touch of lips at most, not enough to savour it but it's absolutely more than enough to make his heart stutter.

"I thought you were dead, Bakagami," says Aomine with a smirk, his equivalent of _long time no see_.

The gym falls silence. Kagami blinks owlishly.

 

**II.**

 

Kagami doesn't think that he'll ever get used to the onslaught of these mixed feelings; thrilled, honoured and anticipated.

 _Threatened_ , even.

The kind of feelings that only the Miracles can trigger. Even better, he's going to play with them in a team, instead of against them like he did last Winter Cup—and gods, did he beat them all, with the help of Kuroko and Seirin, of course. Kagami believes that he has the right to be smug about that. Not every day you can get credits for kicking the Miracles' asses. A returnee at that.

However, Kagami doesn't think that he'll ever get used to this even more.

The sight of Aomine Daiki.

Not just the Aomine Daiki who he played against last year and is notable for being the most arrogant asshole of the century, but the Aomine Daiki who's going to be his teammate and who he's going to play with ~~(and who kissed him)~~ and who's sporting—

…Longer dark blue hair.

Kagami didn't notice it earlier, too caught up in the novelty of the Miracles' reunion with camaraderie lingering warmly in the air, but he notices it now. Aomine's hair is getting longer, even if a little, but it signifies the difference.

Huge difference, actually.

Aomine looks much nicer—no, stop.

He looks much… different. That's better.

Kagami can't help but stare.

Aomine is standing in the middle of the court, talking to Kise animatedly—or grumpily, considering the way his face is contorted and his voice is projected. Kagami can catch snippets of their conversation from the line side. Aomine is loud when he wants to be, and Kise is naturally noisy.

His eyes alternate between Aomine to Kise before getting back on Aomine—

"You're staring, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice suddenly floats out from his right side, snapping him out. Kagami snaps his head around so quickly he almost gets a whiplash.

Kuroko is nonplussed.

"Fucking hell," Kagami mutters to himself, rubbing his chest to control his frantic heartbeats. He gives the other male a sideway glare. Kuroko remains impassive, not even feeling guilty about it. "You bastard, you're gonna kill me someday," huffs Kagami irritably.

"You were staring," Kuroko points out, ignoring the accusation with the ease of long practice. "At Aomine-kun."

"Yeah." Kagami doesn't deny it. "Got any problem?"

"Not really." Another voice, deep and relaxed, chimes in, much to Kagami's surprise, and he looks up, only to find Aomine Daiki himself sauntering up to them, hands tucked into his pockets.

In a brief moment, Kagami feels bashful for being caught red-handed.

"I didn't know you missed me that much, Bakagami." Aomine inclines his head to the side.

Kagami rolls his eyes. "Har har har. Who would have thought I missed—"

Aomine kisses him

—again.

For the second time in that day.

"I missed your stupidity too," Aomine snickers. Then he brushes past him without so much as an explanation, raising his hand to call out to Midorima.

Kuroko is sniggering at his side. Kagami is too confused of what happened to retort.

 

 **III.**  

 

"I'm gonna die!" Kise laments loudly, sprawling across the bench, a white fluffy towel over his eyes. Droplets of sweat are dripping from the tips of his hair.

Murasakibara prods at Kise's side with his shoe, towel curtaining his face. "Move, Kise-chin. I wanna sit down."

"Kagetora-san is very serious about getting revenge. I think our match is going to be interesting," says Akashi around the mouth of his bottle.

"But I've never thought he's going to be this strict. I barely can move my hands." Midorima unceremoniously shoves a whining Kise away and flops down, elbows on his knees with body hunched forward. His glasses are slowly slipping off the bridge of his nose.

Kagami wants to snort at them. It's only the first day, and they have the nerves to complain about the training. So much for being miracles. This is no different from that of Riko-san's training regime—if not better—so his body doesn't have any problem to cope. Even Kuroko can breeze through this, he thinks.

Or maybe not, Kagami regretfully holds back his thought when his eyes drop on a sprawling Kuroko on the floor, breathing hard and barely on the land of consciousness.

"Bakagami, pass me my bottle," Aomine suddenly calls out over his shoulder.

Kagami raises a brow but does it anyway. It's not difficult to recognize Aomine's bottle, if the colour and the huge characters _Aomine_ scribbling across the blue bottle are any indications. He pitches it to Aomine with unerring accuracy, and Aomine skilfully catches it.

Aomine downs the drink without uttering a thank-you.

The lack of gratitude irks Kagami. "It's not that hard to say thank-you, is it?"

Aomine meets his glare with a raised brow. He lowers his bottle, smirking, and crosses the remaining distance in few brisk strides. Without warning he yanks him closer and plants a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," Aomine whispers and walks away.

The other Miracles see it—he can tell from Midorima's blush and Kise's giggles, although he has qualms for a second because Murasakibara and Akashi are all but composed—but they comment nothing about it.

Looking away, Kagami traces his abused cheek. It was another chaste kiss, on the cheek too, but it brings back the missing sensation he's forgotten—or missed—when Aomine kissed him on the lips (twice) before.

His body feels warmer.

Oh shit.

Kagami notices the knowing smile gracing Kuroko's lips.

Oh fuck.

 

**IV.**

 

Finally, Kagetora-san allows them a break. It's past lunch time. His bento is too cold for his liking, but Kagami couldn't care less for his stomach has been grumbling since an hour ago.

They sit together, almost forming a perfect circle if it wasn't because of Midorima leaning his back against the bench and Aomine leaving to answer a phone call. Although Midorima is settling quite far away from the circle, he has a quite impressive eyesight to manage to spot Kagami's bento on his lap.

"Did your sister make your bento?" Midorima asks, the red bean canned drink midway to his mouth.

"Huh?" Kagami looks up, his chopsticks between his lips. "I don't have a sister."

"Kagamicchi lives alone," Kise supplies helpfully.

"How did you know that?" Kagami arches a brow. As far as he concerns, he never parades his life around.

"Kurokocchi, of course." Kise grins around the sandwich, leaning heavily over Kuroko's side.

Kuroko tries to push him away in a vain attempt. "Stop it, Kise-kun," he warns, although the reprimand sounds too soft. "You're heavy."

"Who made your bento, then?" Midorima questions, getting back to their topic.

"Myself," he answers truthfully.

Midorima tosses him a look.

"Muro-chin told me Kaga-chin is a great cook," Murasakibara supplements, mouth full of sweets instead of proper lunch.

Kagami holds back his wince at the nickname and the mention of his brother's name. He battles the protective side down that's simmering just below his skin when he heard Murasakibara say Tatsuya's name in such an affectionate way.

"Liar," Midorima accuses in disbelief.

Murasakibara pouts. "Am not."

"I know you can't cook, Midorima," Akashi slips in. "But it doesn't conclude that males can't cook."

"And how about you?" Midorima asks hotly.

"I can cook just fine. I choose not to since my personal chef can prepare me a great meal." Akashi smiles, the kind of smile that serves to deliver a jab which won't be missed by anyone. "Or a wonderful bento, for that matter," he adds, eyeing his own bento to emphasise his point.

Midorima's eyes follow Akashi's and he grits his teeth, annoyed.

"Kagami-kun's cooking is the best," Kuroko tells them quickly to dissipate the heated atmosphere. "My team sometimes has meeting and lunch at his place. But Kagami-kun won't let our coach – Kagetora-san's daughter – get any near his kitchen. The kitchen is Kagami-kun's personal shrine, apparently."

"It's not. I just hate it when people throng my kitchen." Kagami glares.

"Semantics." Kuroko shrugs, taking another sip of his vanilla shake.

Kise raises his hand to capture their attention. "Hey, hey, hey! Now we're in a camp training for a week, how about we ask Kagamicchi to make our lunch tomorrow?" he suggests, eyes sparkling and all. "I'm dying to taste Kagamicchi's cooking!"

"I prefer trying now," Aomine suddenly announces, crouching down next to Kagami and his arm gliding to attack Kagami's bento.

Alarmed, Kagami slaps Aomine's hand away and pulls his bento close to his chest. He shoots Aomine a warning glare. "Get your own fucking bento," he hisses, getting possessive about his lunch like a dragon about his gold.

Aomine stares at him. Kagami is internally fighting down the warm sensation crawling under his skin at the scrutiny he's under.

Up close, he can see the details of Aomine's eyes. The dark blue irises pool around the black pupils. There are two layers of lines in those irises, lighter shade of blue over the darker one, like gentle waves lapping over the surface of mysterious ocean.

Kagami is suddenly aware of his quickening pulse.

"All right, then." Aomine sighs, pulling Kagami out of his trance.

Opening his mouth to question Aomine's sudden willing to give up is as far as Kagami manages when Aomine grabs his face and presses his lips against his own.

Kagami's jaw goes slack.

This time, the kiss lingers a little bit longer as Aomine chances at slipping his tongue in and letting it roam about. Kagami can't bite back the moan, not while he has Aomine’s tongue shoved down his throat, and Aomine tastes so plain, so natural and fucking hell, it is wonderful.

Before his brain is completely short-circuited, Aomine releases him. "Yep, good."

Unable to process anything, still brain-addled, Kagami brings the back of his hand to his abused lips. "Huh – what?"

"Your bento tastes good. Make me bento from now on." Aomine sweeps to his feet and takes his leave. In the doorway of the gym, Aomine shouts over his shoulder; "Every day, Bakagami!"

A collective of sighs can be heard around the gym. Kagami positively hears Kagetora-san's sigh on the wind too.

 

 **V.**  

 

Onsen.

There's no doubt that the onsen is beautiful. Old-school, tradition with a great big wooden bath, rocks and open skies. Steam tendrils float in the air, warming Kagami's body.

As Kagami pours cold water over his body to get ready for the bath, he can hear Hyuuga-senpai's disappointed voice somewhere in the back of his mind, crying over people's tendency to wrap towel around themselves in onsen.

"Be a proud Japanese," Hyuuga-senpai told him. "Embrace your tradition and march around naked in proud!" he shouted, complete with a determined look and a fist of determination.

Kagami scoffs at the thought.

"Good evening, Kagami-kun." Kuroko has the grace to greet him than giving him another heart attack. "Do you mind?" he gestures to the small stool next to him.

"Naah, go on."

Kuroko sits down graciously. "I'm beat," he starts under his breath, almost like a moan.

"No shit, Sherlock. You practically collapsed on top of me earlier," says Kagami without heat, looking sideways at the other male. "You really need to work out with your stamina."

"I have my own limitations." Kuroko gives him a frown. "Weak stamina is one of them."

"You set your own limitations." Kagami arches a sceptical brow. Word of wisdom isn't his forte, but he can come up with good words when it comes to basketball and sports if he desires to. "You just need to step up your game."

"I did step up my game, but Kagetora-san's training is way too much. I thought I was going to die for a second." Kuroko begins to clean himself.

Kagami makes a questioning look. "Are you whining? It's weird to hear a whine coming out of your mouth of all people. Where has Kuroko I know gone to?"

"He's not gone, just a bit tired." Kuroko runs the water over his body. "I don't have a great stamina like yours to run about like a basketbaka you are. To be completely honest, I was quite surprised to see you having a few rounds of one-on-one with Aomine-kun even after those impossible drills. But considering that you both are basketbaka, I think it's understandable," he flashes a small smile, mischievous eyes sliding up to meet his.

"You know, putting me and Ahomine in one sentence, in _that_ way, is actually getting on my nerves. Don't lump me together with him."

"Why not? You both are getting closer. I can see it. Everyone can see it."

"I didn't ask him to kiss me!" Kagami snaps without thinking, and when he finally realizes what he just said, Kagami slaps a hand over his mouth out of pure reflex, face turning as pale as milk parlour.

A ghost of a teasing smile makes the corners of Kuroko's mouth curl. Kagami feels a knot of embarrassment twist in his belly. He opens his mouth, closes it and opens it again before clamping it shut completely. Kagami doesn't trust his voice would work at the moment, not while embarrassment is still hot in his chest.

"Oh, Kagami-kun. Please don't tell me you've never kissed before." Kuroko closes his fingers around Kagami’s arm, squeezing it soothingly.

Kagami finds his voice at last. "Of course I have!" he bellows with a strained voice. He glances around. No one is paying attention at them. Having someone eavesdropping their conversation—even worst, Aomine himself—is the last thing he wishes for at the moment.

"Really?" Kuroko presses.

"Of course I have, fuck you very much," he hisses.

Well, Tatsuya stole his first kiss actually. And then Alex. After that, no one because he focused his mind on basketball, giving himself no room for romance or whatsoever. But he doesn't have any intention to confide in Kuroko. Not this particular topic.

They lapse into silence for a few minutes, with Kise's excited shrills and Murasakibara's almost inaudible mutters and Midorima's complaints and Akashi's calm voice and Aomine's chatter in the background. He and Kuroko may have spent way too much time to clean themselves, but Kuroko makes no motion to move yet, so Kagami decides to stay.

"Does… Aomine always do that?" he begins quietly, both hoping that Kuroko might and might not have missed the question.

"You mean the kisses?" Kuroko asks for clarification, eyes ahead on the water tap.

"Yeah."

Kuroko sighs. "From Momoi-san's stories, Aomine-kun has had casual flings here and there. And he's not the subtle one too. He never is." He pauses, and then inhales a deep breath and an assuring smile follows. "However, this is my first time to see Aomine-kun do it in a proper way."

"A proper way? To do what?"

"To woo you," Kuroko answers like it's not a big deal.

"What?!" Kagami backs away in surprise. "Since when stealing kisses is counted as a proper way? Should it start with a confession instead?"

"Can you imagine Aomine-kun doing that?" Kuroko questions him, and there's a note in his voice that says _really?_

No, he can't imagine it, mostly because the notion of Aomine trying to woo him is already too much and slows down his cluttered thinking process. It feels too foreign, and somehow Kagami can feel a pleasant sensation, very much like warmness, curling in his chest and stomach.

Dammit…

"I'm going first," Kagami mumbles and rises to his feet without waiting for a permission from Kuroko. He's not willing to stay any longer if that was meant to have him fidgeting around and blushing like a schoolgirl under Kuroko's teasing scrutiny.

Warm puffs from the onsen prick at his skin. He sees Aomine settle at an edge of the pool, half face dipping with brows furrowed together, presumably frowning at Kise who is waving his hands around invariably as he shares his stories about his work with the other Kiseki members.

Aomine's frown deepens, and Kagami feels his cheeks getting warmer.

He chooses to find a place, far from prying eyes—and ultimately away from Aomine's piercing eyes. There's a secluded spot where it's surrounded by huge rocks on the other side of the pool. Kagami tentatively dips in. When the water reaches past his chest, everything melts away and his body dissolves its worries.

Resting his head on the rock, eyes on the dark skies, Kagami feels tiredness wash over him instantly. He doesn't realize that he's been needing this after a hectic day.

Reunion with the Kiseki members. Kagetora-san's cruel regime training. The great urge to punch Tatsuya's boyfriend, namely Murasakibara Atsushi. Brief, awkward conversations with Akashi. More complaints from Midorima. More and more shouts from Kise.

A startling epiphany that Aomine actually _likes_ him.

And… those kisses.

Goosebumps skitter across his skin at the distinct, crystal-clear memory. Kagami slides down further to make them disappear even if it's clearly a fruitless attempt. More pleasant sensations surge through his body, and his eyelids are getting heavier by each passing second, lulled by welcome tranquillity the onsen provides.

Then his eyes snap open, and are staring into depths of blue.

Aomine.

Aomine is kissing him.

Kagami is rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do, how to react as a wave of confusion and shock swamps him whole at the direct contact of their lips.

Instead of another chaste kiss, Aomine is actually taking his time to nibble on his bottom lip softly, to move his lips against his own ever so gently, to tug at his hair almost in reverence care, and they're all but foreign to Kagami and making him drown in overwhelming sensations.

Shit...

However, it ends too quickly.

"Wakey-wakey, darling," Aomine breathes. He nuzzles down Kagami's neck, and Kagami bites his bottom lip, hard, to swallow the moan that's threatening to worm its way out of his throat.

Regardless of his effort, Kagami doesn't really succeed in doing that. "Aomine…"

He immediately regrets the unbidden moan for it has Aomine's hand halted on the place where his shoulder and neck meets, wide dark blue eyes on him.

Aomine's expression morphs from shocked to unreadable.

Oh damn. He didn't do it wrong, did he?

Kagami is suddenly conscious of his myriad insufficiencies, of his look, of his lips, of his feelings for Aomine and of Aomine's feelings for _him_.

His heart is hammering in his chest.

Aomine puts a foot of space between them, face void of emotions, and turns around. He waddles through the water to join the others without so much as a word.

Kagami watches him, longingly, and touches his swollen lips.

He surprises himself by wanting more kisses from Aomine.

 

**(+ I.)**

 

Suffice to say, the dinner was a chaotic affair of flying curry and apple pie and (at Akashi's insistence) tofu soup.

Not that Aomine minds it. Food war has been a part of Miracles' bonding activities since Kise thought it would be a great idea to throw a cake to Akashi's face two years ago.

Though, Kagami joining the war with so much enthusiasm took him by surprise for a moment there. Aomine allows himself a smile. Kagami never ceases to surprise and amaze him day by day. There are always some qualities hidden in Kagami that have yet to discover.

The amazing laughter. The easy grin. The twinkles of mischief in those crimson eyes. The burning determination. The will to forgive yet never forget.

Kagami is turning him into puddle of sentimental bastard, and Aomine isn't bothered by it. Not even a tad. In fact, he embraces it with open arms. He'll do anything for Kagami—to some extend, obviously.

"You're in love with Kagami-kun, that's why," Tetsu dropped the bomb once, with a straight face. "And anything bad shall happen to him, I won't hesitate to cut your balls with rusty butter knife."

Aomine grimaces at the memory. Never mess with an angry Tetsu, or you shall live in pain forever, and forever more. He's learned that the hard way.

However, the threat is the least on his mind at the moment. The lack of Kagami's reaction to the kisses is what keeps him on edge.

Aomine escapes the chaos of a bedroom of theirs to ease his mind (the food war led to a serious pillow fight). The ryokan floors creak as Aomine shuffle along the corridor. He shoves his hand through his hair to clear his head. His hair is getting longer, Aomine realizes for the very first time. He won't be surprised it might rival Kagami's hair one day, albeit never as messy as Kagami's.

Speaking of which, Aomine starts to question the level of Kagami's stupidity—or in this case, obliviousness. There are few telltale clues that convince him Kagami is a virgin in this territory—figuratively (no, he doesn’t know if Kagami's actually a virgin or not, and he's looking forward to figuring it out himself), but he's been dropping so many hints by far even a blind can see it.

But Kagami  _moaned_. Aomine heard it; it sounded so manly, guttural, delicious and so perfect that Aomine would love to elicit more sinful sounds from Kagami over and over again. Hadn't he knocked some senses into his head, he would've jumped Kagami, right there, right then. His crush did moan into their kiss, so he enjoyed the kiss, did he not?

Then Kagami acted so normal like nothing happened at all.

Perhaps Kagami didn't get it at all. Aomine scratches his head furiously. Why did he have to fall in love with an idiot?

Aomine is getting frustrated. He's never a patient man in the first place. If this continues, he might just ravish Kagami to deliver his point.

Distracted by his jumbled thoughts, Aomine doesn't realize he's been steering to the side and there's a vending machine in his way until it's too little, too late and he bumps into the machine. Rubbing his sore forehead, Aomine curses the vending machine.

"It wasn't the vending machine fault, you know." A voice comes from behind.

Aomine turns around with a raised brow. "Bakagami," he says to acknowledge Kagami's presence.

"It’s already bedtime." Kagami walks over closer. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_?" Aomine sinks his hands into his pockets, suddenly feeling defensive. It doesn't help him much when his crush—the fucking oblivious crush who is currently messing with his head—is standing just a kiss away from him. He resists the great urge to grab Kagami and kiss him hard.

"To find you."

Aomine starts to feel uncomfortable. He needs to leave, and Kagami's vague answer doesn't help him at all. "Why?"

And it certainly doesn't help him when Kagami answers him with a kiss.

His eyes snap open wider.

The kiss ends as quickly as it happened. Kagami looks away, the back of his hand on his lips and a faint blush on his cheeks. "To do that," he mumbles, and the words are mostly lost against his hand.

Aomine stares at him vacantly. It takes Aomine a moment to have the realization dawning upon him. When it does, Aomine is beyond joy. A smile slowly spreads across his lips. His heart is fluttering so sweetly he might have thrown up a little in his mouth. Smirking triumphantly, Aomine reaches forward and pins Kagami against the wall.

"Took you fucking long enough," he says before catching Kagami's lips again.

Kagami chuckles against his lips and returns the kiss.

This time, the kiss is perfect and new and as just wonderful.

 

**(++ I.)**

 

"No heavy petting, okay?" Kagetora-san reminds them with an air of nonchalance, poking his head around a corner. "You still have training tomorrow."

It snaps Aomine out of their moment. "What?! Then what's the point of wooing him?!"

Kagami cuffs him around his head. Aomine laughs merrily.

 

♦♦♦


End file.
